dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Party
Character *Burn *Froze *Bro *Cone *Freddy *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Golden Freddy *Jake *Mike *Polar Bear *Blue *Pink *NightMare *NightMare Jr. Story (Burn, Froze, Bro, and Cone was going into the deep woods at Halloween. They watch their step and make sure they all are together. Bro and Cone was on Burn and Cone backs.) Bro and Cone: Are we there, yet? Are we there, yet? Are we there, yet? Are we there, yet? Burn and Froze: No. (When they are still walking down the deep wood, they heard music coming near.) Bro: What is that music? Froze: (To Burn) I ask one of our DJ to play at this party. Burn: We have a DJ at this party? Froze: Yes! (Burn and Froze high-five while Bro and Cone didn't understand.) Burn: Ok guys, here we are. (They stop when there was a big door. Froze knock on it. A polar bear opens the door a little bit and see them all.) Polar Bear: Are you animal? Burn: Yes. Polar Bear: What kind of animal are you? Froze: I'm half wolf and half fox, also Burn. Burn: And Bro and Cone are half wolf, fox, and dog. (The polar bear looks at Bro and Cone and he open the door.) Polar Bear: Come in. (As all the four walk in, they saw a lot of animal, small one, big one, dancing, eating, doing challenge, racing, playing games, and texting, I don't know how they go Wi-Fi so shut up.) Cone: Wow, this is awesome. Bro: A party for just animals. (Fly up a little) And Look. It's Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy! Burn: Really? (Show the crew of Freddy Fazbear talking to other animals) Freddy: (Talking to a Fox) Hey, did-did-did-did-did-did-did-did... (The fox slap Freddy to continue talking) Freddy: Did you know our new game is coming-coming-coming-coming(the fox hit him)coming up in 2015? Fox: Why yes. But why so long? I want to play it. I feel bad for you guys in the second game because you guys look broken up. (Burn walk up to the fox and Freddy.) Burn: I bet you know how Foxy feel. Freddy: Well-well-well-well-well-well(the fox hit him again)Well, you're right there. (Giggle) (Froze is talking to Bonnie) Froze: How you feel about your face getting pull off but Mike. Bonnie: Mike is a fucker. Burn: How do you feel when people think that you were a girl because of your name? Bonnie: I can't-can't-can't-can't-can't believe that people said that. But I'm used to it. Froze: Are you sure? Bonnie: I'm sure. (The Polar bear play the song and the animal was dancing. Bro and Cone was eating what was on the table.) ???:Hey! (Bro and Cone look what was next to them, it was Jack and Mike. Bro and Cone stare at them a little long) Cone: You...you are the gods! Bro: You came to this party?! Mike: We were invited. Of course we were. Cone: I'm sorry to hear that you have charge since the people have been acting up. Jack: Yea, people can be wild animal. Bro: Tell me about it. (All of them laugh. Rap was talking to Chica) Rap: People keep thinking you are a boy, how do you hear? Chica: What? (She could not hear because of the music) Rap: I SAID ''PEOPLE KEEP THINKING THAT YOU ARE A BOY, HOW DO YOU FEEL?! Chica: REALLY ANNOYED! I MEAN, OPEN YOUR EAR PEOPLE! Rap: I KNOW! Polar Bear: (Talking to everyone) OK everyone, I have something awesome to tell you. You know what people get on our skin and spy on us? (The Rest of the animal agree) Polar Bear: Well, guess what? We can scary these people since they keep messing with up. (All of the animal agree and said 'YEA!') Polar Bear: Well that door right there. (Point to the door) we are going to be wild animal and kick everything we see for what the human did to up. (All the animal said 'YEA!') Polar Bear: Ready!? (All the animal were set, have their bats, guns, and all. Burn, Froze, Bro and Cone was ready to run and use their brush) Polar Bear: Set?! (Some animal growl) Polar Bear: Happy Halloween! Go! (The door drop and all the animal, excerpt for Jack and Mike, ran. the story now show house and people sleeping, but 2 people was running around the area.) ???: (Look back) Are you there? ???: Yes. (They teleport in someone room and one of them was in the bed) ???: Who's this? ???: (Look at his list) ...Blue and Pink? (They look at them sleeping. Jake and Mike was behind them as they didn't notice.) Jack: NightMare...and NightMare Jr. NightMare: Fuck. NightMare Jr.: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh wel-l-l. Freddy: Hey kids. (Jack and Mike take them and teleport. Blue wake up.) Blue: ...What? Freddy: Hey kid. (Blue eyes was wide and turn slowly and look at Freddy who was in the dark side.) Freddy: You're not following the rule! (Blue heard a groaning sound near by him which are Bonnie and Chica. Pink hearing everything is now scare. Blue shake her that he think that Pink is asleep.) Blue: Pink...Pink Pink: I know Blue...I know... Foxy: (Out of the dark) Aye-aye-aye! (Blue and Pink scream and went though the wall. They heard the animal mob wreaking everything and chasing people.) Golden Freddy: Happy Halloween! Fin Note: I have no ideas what I was going. Category:Episodes